Wasted Romance
by Dark Marx Soul
Summary: As the four Heroes of the Light Prognosticus take their fight to Castle Bleck, Mimi and Dimentio have one last conversation. Knowing that there is no going back, Dimentio decides to confess something he had kept hidden for a long time before he makes all worlds meet their ends and fulfills his ultimate goal. Written as a present on December 22nd, 2009 at the age of fourteen.


A violent tremor shook Castle Bleck, knocking over chairs and desks and beds and everything that wasn't bolted down. Wallpaper tore, expensive-looking clothes fell to the floor, and delicate possessions shattered upon impact with the ground. In the midst of it all, a smug-looking jester stood, teetering, chuckling to himself.

'Ah, the sweet sounds of destruction...' he breathed. A wide grin was on his masked face, as his dream was almost upon him. The Void was at its largest, and soon all worlds would be destroyed, and he would swoop in and take the Chaos Heart, the source of the Void's power, and create a perfect world, all to himself. 'I love them so.' He tossed a well decorated, pink book into the air, and caught it as it fell. The book was labelled "Diary." 'All of dear Mimi's secrets in one little book. Not that I don't know them all by now anyway. Ah ha ha.'

The door opened shakily and Mimi staggered into the room, thrown off by the tremors. She squealed as she almost fell over. 'Whew!' she breathed. 'Golly, I'm really scared. The whole castle's gonna be destroyed.'

'Oh, you should be scared.'

Mimi's head shot up to meet Dimentio's eyes. He looked even smugger than he did before, and continued tossing up Mimi's diary. 'Dimentio!' she growled. 'Gimmie my diary you doofus!'

Dimentio snickered. 'And why should I?'

'Because I'll beat the stuffing out of your if you don't!' she snarled with malice.

'Ah ha ha. You poor, deluded girl. You have no idea who you're threatening.'

'Yeah, I do,' she objected. 'I'm threatening a big, stupid dummy head who needs to GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY RIGHT NOW!' She was absolutely livid.

'Ah ha ha ha!' Dimentio laughed hysterically. 'Your rage, it is as entertaining as silly little boys crying after opening up a Japanese-based video game system on Christmas day!'

'Cut it out and give it to me!'

'Ah ha ha. No, I'm afraid I don't want to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

'Oh yeah?!' Mimi twisted her neck sharply.

'Oh please,' Dimentio scoffed. He waved his hands and she was trapped in a glowing box of dimensional energy.

She stopped, suddenly very frightened. 'A-are you going to kill me?' she stuttered.

'Hah! Of course not.' He snapped his fingers and the box shattered, leaving Mimi unharmed. He tossed the diary up again.

'I really hate you,' Mimi said, shaking with rage.

'Ah, you say that, but I know I'm just irresistible to you,' me mocked.

'Oh SHUT UP!' Mimi retorted. 'You honestly believe that?!'

The jester snickered once more. 'Your diary has interesting things to tell, if you read between the lines. Also, I can just read your feelings by your actions. It's so painfully easy!'

Mimi snarled. 'Shut. Up.' She was really struggling controlling her anger.

'To be honest, I always thought you were a little cute, Mimi.'

She froze. 'Um...what?'

Dimentio smiled. 'You heard me.'

'I...' Mimi was shocked. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Ah ha ha. Yes, you're quite the girl. It's no wonder I've fallen for you.'

Mimi was absolutely speechless. 'I...you...why are you telling me this?'

'Well...' Another tremor shook the castle. 'To be honest...I simply don't need to worry anymore.'

'Huh?' That surprised Mimi. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, the Void will almost be done it's work, and soon you, the Count, and the rest of them will all be dead anyway.'

'We'll...' Mimi's eyes widened as she registered this. 'What are you talking about?!'

'Ah ha ha!' Dimentio laughed. 'My plan is unfolding Mimi! The Chaos Heart will be mine...and so will a new, perfect world!'

'You...' Her expression turned venomous. 'You TRAITOR!' she screamed.

'Ah, ah, ah.' Dimentio teased. 'I wouldn't waste your time on poor little me.' Mimi hesitated. 'After all, the Heroes are coming. They've probably already defeated O'Chunks by now. I'd go intercept them soon.' He tossed the diary up again.

Mimi stopped. '...I'll deal with you later, you jerk...' she muttered.

Dimentio beamed. 'Ah, now that's a good little girl!' He threw the diary at her. She caught it, gave him one final scowl, and then ran out of the room.

Dimentio smirked; he was so in control. 'Yes Mimi, do your part and stall them as the Void swallows all. Perhaps the party will weaken...and then that's when I will make my move. Ah ha ha!'


End file.
